Una aventura extrema
by ElNigromanteDeBabel
Summary: Luego de aprender a ser un perro común y corriente, Bolt comienza a sentirse mal por no poder proteger a los demás. Pero él y sus dos amigos conocerán a alguien que los llevara a una aventura inesperada (Historia re-subida/ remasterización/ Disclaimer: los personajes y hechos no son de mi pertenencia)
1. Un buen inicio

Capítulo 1: Un buen inicio

 _Asomaba la noche en California, y en la casa de Penny las cosas no podían ser más caótico: prendas volando de aquí para allá, equipaje desperdigado por las diferentes habitaciones e improperios recorriendo los pasillos del segundo piso…clara señal de que se acercaba un viaje familiar. Y, si bien todos los años eran igual de caóticos, todo alboroto solía ser nada en comparación con la dicha que implicaban. Y es que, si había algo innegable, era que la niña amaba los viajes en familia._

 _Sin embargo, esta parecía ser la excepción, pues Penny no estaba muy emocionada, ya que la hija de sus familiares era alérgica a los animales, por lo que no podría llevar a sus mascotas._

 **Penny** :- Pero mamá, ¿Estas segura que no podemos llevarlos? - _preguntó a su mamá por enésima, con una mirada suplicante. Definitivamente era una gran actriz_ -

 **MP** : - Lo siento mucho, hija… pero no. Sabes que Heather es alérgica a los animales y apenas teniéndolos cerca comienza a estornudar. Sería una falta de respeto llevarlos aun sabiendo esto-.

 **Penny** : - _Suspiro resignada_ \- Pero ¿Qué tal si les pasara algo? -

 **Madre de Penny** : -No creo que les vaya a pasar nada. Los vecinos ya se ofrecieron a venir a alimentarlos todos los días- _Le dijo mientras, con mucho esfuerzo intentaba hacer entrar su blusa en una maleta ya muy llena_ -

 **Penny** :- De acuerdo- _dijo bajando la cabeza, ya completamente rendida-_

 _Mientras tanto, en la sala, Bolt se encontraba un poco triste por lo que sucedía, pues tampoco le agradaba la idea de alejarse de Penny. Incluso hasta el punto de sentirse impotente, cosa que hasta le parecía ridícula. Por su parte, Mittens parecía encontrarse muy nerviosa también, aunque de una manera un tanto diferente a su amigo…algo que Bolt ya había notado. Y es que, aun en su inexperiencia, Bolt podía ser muy intuitivo en lo que a sus amigos refería. En verdad estaba preocupado por ella._

 _Y como dictaba la costumbre, Rhino era el único que estaba relajado, pues estaba demasiado distraído viendo la televisión como para preocuparse de eso._

 **Bolt** :- No lo entiendo, ¿Porque no podemos ir?- _Preguntó a Rhino, quien parecía haberle prestado poca o nula atención a su amigo_ -

 **Rhino** :- No lo sé Bolt, cosas de humanos- _dijo sin dejar de ver la televisión, cambiando los canales_ -Hoy no hay nada bueno en la caja mágica- _dijo, al tiempo que soltaba el control-_

 _Bolt bajó del sofá para buscar a su amiga. Sin embargo, no la encontró en la sala, así que fue a buscarla al cuarto de Penny, pero no la vio ahí. Iba a dar la vuelta cuando escucho un ruido proveniente de debajo de la cama, por lo que se acercó lentamente hasta que pudo visualizar a Mittens, claramente nerviosa e incluso al parecer asustada. Estó preocupo de sobremanera a Bolt._

 **Bolt** :- ¿Mittens? ¿Te encuentras bien? - _preguntó, acercándose a ella_. _Mittens trató de parecer relajada y sonreír, sin embargo, no pudo engañar a su amigo. La conocía demasiado bien-_ Vamos, puedes contarme- _le animó, mientras le daba la mejor de sus sonrisas-_

 **Mittens** :- Bolt… estoy asustada… aún no he olvidado lo que sucedió cuando mi anterior familia comenzó a empacar…todo es tan igual- _dijo bajando la mirada triste_ \- ¿Y si no volvieran? ¿Y si quedara sola de nuevo? – _Soltó en tono suplicante, roto-_

 **Bolt** :- _Aquello había dejado desarmado a Bolt. Mentiría si dijera que lo había pensado, pero la realidad era que la soledad que el había sentido en su vida no podría compararse nunca a lo que su amiga había sufrido-_ Mittens…aun si eso pasara…aún si Penny decidiera irse y…y no volver- _frena, indeciso. ¿Sería eso posible? -_ Aún si eso pasara, yo siempre estaré para ti- _Mittens lo miro un momento, sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir y le sonrió._

 _Su sonrisa más sincera desde nunca_

 **Mittens** :- Gracias Bolt - _dijo, saliendo de debajo de la cama_. _Cuando paso por su lado, ella no pudo evitar enrollar su cola alrededor de la de él. El mensaje estaba claro, "confío en ti"-_

 **Bolt** :- Me alegro de que estés mejor- _dijo feliz su amigo, un tanto ruborizado por esta acción_ \- ¿Te gustaría que bajáramos a ver televisión?- _preguntó amablemente, sonriéndole también_ -

 **Mittens** : -Claro Bolt- _dijo ella, guiando la marcha. Y así fueron los dos-_

 _Sumidos en el silencio, ambos bajaron las escaleras. Bolt, de tanto en tanto, no podía evitar mirar a Mittens de reojo. Ella estaba sonriendo, y por increíble que pareciera, eso lo hacía olvidar la tristeza que dé a momentos lo invadía. La reminiscencia de un sentimiento de antaño, de otra vida. Por un segundo, vio en Mittens a la Penny del programa que él tanto había jurado proteger. O quizás como algo más…y de solo pensarlo, sentía su cara hervir._

 _Mittens también estaba distraída en sus pensamientos…después de todo, si podría tener una oportunidad. Como en aquel pensamiento que le paso por la cabeza mientras estaban en Las Vegas, como aquel sueño que oscilaba entre lo real y lo irreal. Porque en él veía la posibilidad del querer…y de solo pensarlo, sentía su cara hervir._

 _Sin siquiera notarlo, ambos ya se encontraban en la sala. Rhino volteo al verlos llegar, y se extrañó por el hecho de que ambos estuvieran ruborizados y parecieran un poco idos._

 **Rhino** :- ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? - _preguntó, sacando a Bolt y a Mittens de sus pensamientos-_

 **Bolt y Mittens** :- Nada- _dijeron al unísono-_

 **Rhino** :- _Los miro, tratando de ver lo que ocultaban, pero Bolt y Mittens se sentaron en el sofá junto a él y Mittens le quito el control remoto_.- ¡Devuélveme eso gata!- _dijo tratando de quitarle el control sin conseguirlo.-_

 **Mittens** :- Quiero ver que hay de bueno en la televisión y tu pasas aquí todo el día, creo que es mi turno tontoedor- _dijo cambiando los canales hasta detenerse en un noticiero-_

 **Televisión** :- …y hoy otras tres personas fueron encontradas muertas en su casa. Informes forenses indican una posible una fuga de gas en su casa. Ahora vamos con mi compañero quien les hablara sobre otro acto del asesino serial que esta atacando el país…-.

 _El resto de las noticias fueron iguales a las primeras, haciendo hincapié en una gran y alarmante diversidad de crímenes. Sin embargo, Bolt se sentía cada vez más extraño con cada noticia que escuchaba. Una gran gama de emociones cruzó su mete al oír todos esos crímenes. Desde ira por la injusticia hasta temor y desesperación. ¿Podría el proteger a sus seres queridos cuando llegara el momento? Pero, además, sentía que había algo raro en todo eso. Algo no cuadraba…pero en ese momento llego Penny con expresión un poco triste._

 **Penny** :-Hola chicos…lamento decirlo, creo que ya escucharon a mamá…ya debemos irnos- _dijo cargando a Mittens en sus brazos, quien se había puesto un poco nerviosa de nuevo-_

 _Los tres la miraron y ella los abrazo, colocando a Mittens de nuevo en el sofá._

 **Penny** :- Los extrañare, pero cuando vuelva nos divertiremos mucho, lo prometo- _dijo sin dejar de abrazarlos. Entonces su mama apareció por la puerta y los vio sonriendo_ -

 **Madre de Penny** :-Tranquila hija, solo nos iremos durante tres días- _dijo suave, en un intento por tranquilizarla. Llevaba con ella dos valijas rebalsadas del ropa-_

 **Penny** :-Lo se, pero los voy a extrañar…Bolt, cuida a Mittens y Rhino mientras no estamos. Y Mittens, no maltrates tanto a Rhino- _dijo acariciando la cabeza de la gata_ -

 _Después de decir esto, se despidió de ellos y se fue junto con su madre, dejándolos solos. Sin embargo, después de la plática que tuvieron, Bolt y Mittens se sentían felices de tenerse cerca. ¿Y que si Penny se había ido? Se tenían a ellos. Rápido y furtivo, Rhino se abalanzó sobre el control, haciendo provecho de la distracción. Y, como cinta repetida, puso los capítulos repetidos de la serie de Bolt._

 **Mittens** :-No de nuevo Rhino, este ya lo hemos visto miles de veces- _dijo exasperada-_

 **Rhino** :- ¡Nunca es suficiente de mi héroe Bolt!- _dijo señalando a Bolt_. Este simplemente hizo caso omiso-

 **Mittens** :-Pero si vives con el, ¿Para que ves la serie?- _preguntó volteando a ver a Bolt, quien observaba la televisión con una expresión extraña, como si hubiera descubierto algo importante_ -¿Que sucede Bolt?-.

 **Bolt** :- Nada- _dijo con una voz vacía, bajando del sofá_ -Voy a salir un rato si no te importa- _Dijo, dirigiéndose hacia el jardín y dejando a Mittens y a Rhino confundidos.-_

 **Rhino** :- ¿Qué crees que le pase?- _le pregunto a Mittens un poco preocupado_ -

 **Mittens** :-No lo se- _respondió también preocupada-_ iré a ver- _dicho esto salió hacia el jardín. El día se había apagado hacía ya un par de horas, siendo reemplazado por una cálida noche californiana. Busco a Bolt por todo el jardín y lo vio acostado debajo del árbol viendo las estrellas. En silencio se acerco a él_ \- ¿Qué sucede? - _preguntó suavemente, acostándose junto a él. Bajo el cielo, él se veía pequeño…a los ojos de ella, enorme. Y no hubiera podido dejar de mirarlo aunque su vida dependiera de ello-_

 **Bolt** :-No es nada Mittens, solo pensaba en… el mundo- _dijo sin apartar la vista de las estrellas_ … _por alguna razón, en ese momento Mittens comprendió porque Bolt estaba así-_

 **Mittens** :- ¿Estás pensando en cuando tenías "superpoderes"?- _preguntó pícaramente, como quien sabe todas las respuestas a todas las preguntas del mundo-_

 **Bolt** :-Yo… si- _dijo bajando la cabeza y mirándola apenado. Se veía tan tierno_ -…me conoces muy bien, Mittens. Quizás incluso más que Penny-

 **Mittens** :-Es por que soy tu amiga, tonto- _dijo dulcemente, acercándose más a él_ \- No son los superpoderes lo que te preocupa, ¿Verdad Bolt?-

 **Bolt** :-Si yo… pudiera tener superpoderes…si yo pudiera ser especial, quizás podría salvar a toda esa gente que muere a diario, podría proteger a quienes quiero- _volteo a ver las estrellas de nuevo_ , _perdiéndose su cara en la obscuridad-_

 **Mittens** :-No les hagas caso a esos humanos, exageran mucho las cosas…además no necesitas tener superpoderes para protegernos, recuerda lo que hiciste por Penny-.

 **Bolt** :-Quizás tengas razón, pero, ¿Que tal si tratara de herirlos alguien que no pueda derrotar siendo normal?-.

 **Mittens** :-¿Quién podría hacer algo así? no creo que haya alguien a quien hayan modificado genéticamente para tener superpoderes- _dijo riendo un poco-_

 **Bolt** :-Tienes razón- _dijo sonriendo al igual que ella_ -

 _Después de decir esto, ambos se quedaron viendo hacia el cielo en silencio, maravillados por el silencio, e hipnotizados por el irregular compás que generaban sus respiraciones. Estuvieron así unos minutos, nerviosos per tranquilos, lejos per cera, evitando tocarse pero deseando hacerlo, hasta que Mittens comenzó a tener frio._

 **Mittens** :- Oye Bolt, hace un poco de frio, creo que será mejor que entremos-. _Dijo temblando-_

 **Bolt** :-No lo se, preferiría quedarme aquí un rato más…puedes regresar tu si quieres- _dijo viéndola a los ojos…rogándole que se quedara, pero no diciéndolo-_

 **Mittens** :-No Bolt, me quedare contigo si quieres quedarte aquí afuera- _le respondió…no te dejaré…nunca una mirada dijo tanto-_

 **Bolt** :-Pero hace frio aquí afuera, ¿Que tal si te enfermas?-.

 **Mittens** :-Tú también puedes enfermarte por quedarte aquí - _dijo sonriéndole cálidamente_ , _al tiempo que se recostaba junto a él_ -

 _Permanecieron en silencio, acostados frente a frente. Sin dejar de mirarse, por nadie en el mundo. Solo ellos dos y todas las cosas no dichas, que no se decían pero querían salir, y las que se dirían en el futuro. Lenta, involuntariamente, se acercan sin pensarlo. Cada segundo sin el contacto del otro se sentía una eternidad violenta. Y, en un parpadeo, son uno, unidos por un abrazo que lo decía todo sin necesidad de hablar. Confianza y protección._

 **Mittens** :-Gracias Bolt…- _dijo cerrando los ojos, abrazándolo con fuerza-_

 **Bolt** :-Gracias a ti… Mittens- _dijo disfrutando del contacto mutuo de su pelo-_

 _Ambos cerraron los ojos, quedándose dormidos lentamente. Sobre ellos, antaño el cielo, se encontraba el suelo, porque si existía el paraíso, definitivamente no podía ser mejor que ese abrazo._

* * *

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados a su autor original.  
Historia re-subida con la intención de darle la oportunidad de leerla a quienes no pudieron hacerlo en su momento. 


	2. Un encuentro agitado

Capitulo 2: Un encuentro agitado

 _Lejos de la casa de Penny, sobre un conjunto de altos edificios, se suscitaba algo que no tenía en lo absoluto que ver con Bolt o Mittens…o por lo menos no por ahora._

 _Un perro huía rápidamente de otros dos, quienes corrían tras de él tratando de rebasarlo sin conseguirlo. El perro que huía era un Pastor Alemán, cuyo cuerpo era apenas un poco más grande que el de Bolt. Sin embargo, estaba lleno de cicatrices, y a pesar de encontrarse siendo perseguido, su expresión era tranquila, casi infantil. Daba la sensación de estar disfrutando de su nada usual situación._

 _Como si todo fuera un juego._

 **Pastor Alemán** :- ¿Tienen pensado rendirse en algún momento?- _preguntó, volteando todo su cuerpo hacia atrás para verlos pero sin detenerse, caminando en reversa con una facilidad asombrosa-_

 **Perseguidor 1** :- ¡Nunca!- _Chilló como pudo, claramente agitado-_ Debemos mantenerlo aquí hasta que llegue el capitán- _dijo a su compañero, a lo que este simplemente asintió-_

 _Trato de intentar rebasarlo de nuevo, pero aun sin conseguirlo. Sin embargo, y para su sorpresa, su objetivo se detuvo sorpresivamente, haciendo que los otros dos perros continuaran su camino rebasándolo rápidamente._

 **Pastor Alemán** :- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- _La cara del pastor alemán había cambiado, y si bien aún tenía una expresión divertida, también se podía ver un atisbo de sorpresa.-_

 **Perseguidor 2** :- Así es…- _Se interrumpe, jadeando estruendosamente_ -…el capitán viene hacia aquí… y nosotros te detendremos hasta que llegue- _dijo, juntando todo su valor y energía restantes para hacerle frente-_

 **Pastor Alemán** :- _Sin medios aparentes, su expresión nuevamente había cambiado hasta mutar por una de verdadera molestia_ \- Oh no, no me digan que viene hacia aquí el "Capitán Justicia"- _dijo, claramente disgustado. Sin duda alguna, las cosas se estaban complicando más de lo debido-_

 _De pronto, y sin previo aviso, una sombra aparece frente a él, sujetándolo fuertemente del cuello y levantándolo para luego darle la vuelta, estrellando así su cabeza contra el piso. La excesiva fuerza del ataque fue suficiente como para casi romper el piso, produciendo al tiempo un sonido similar al de una sandía rompiéndose al caer al piso. Quien lo había golpeado era un Doberman físicamente imponente. A pesar de ser solo un poco más grande que el Pastor Alemán, su postura erguida y digna (en contraste con la relajada y suelta del pastor alemán) no hacía más que resaltar las infinitas diferencias entre ambos canes. Con una mirada seria y atemorizante, se acerca al can que, antaño había sido su amigo. Sin dudarlo, apoya su pata sobre la cabeza de este y ejerce una descomunal presión._

 **Doberman** :- Te he dicho miles de veces que no me llames "Capitán Justicia", traidor- _Su voz era gruesa, lo suficiente como para infundir temor incluso en sus compañeros, quienes agradecían infinitamente estar de su lado-_ Se acabaron los juegos-

 **Perseguidor 1** :- Capitán, el jefe Bone lo quiere con vida. La orden es llevarlo al cuartel para su futuro enjuiciamiento- _dijo, claramente sorprendido por la fuerza con la que lo había golpeado-_

 _Sorpresivamente, para sorpresa de los otros dos perros, el Pastor Alemán se levantó como si nada, sobándose la cabeza con una pata. En la almohadilla de esta se podía ver lo que parecía ser una pequeña escarificación con forma de calavera._

 **Pastor Alemán** :-Auch…- _Soltó en tono infantil y sin pensarlo. Definitivamente parecía ajenos a la seriedad que lo rodeaba-_ …eso pudo ser peligroso, creo que me fracturaste el cráneo… y esas cosas no son de las que sanan rápido- _Lo mira con reproche, como esperando una disculpa-_

 **Doberman** :- Es el castigo para los traidores como tu, Skull- _dijo tranquilamente, para después dirigir su vista hacia los dos perros_ -Dispérsense-

 **Perseguidores 1 y 2** :- A la orden Capitán- _dicho esto desaparecieron rápidamente_ -

 **Skull** : -Ya te dije que no soy un traidor, Arsix ¿Que necesito hacer para que me creas? - _Su tono era suplicante, más dejaba en claro que no iba a ceder-_ El traidor es el anciano-

 **Arsix** : _Lo tomó del cuello de nuevo, levantándolo esta vez para golpear su estómago con mucha fuerza. Skull escupió sangre en el piso, levantándose con dificultad_ \- No lo llames así…su nombre es Bone y el traidor eres tú, no el- _dijo peligrosamente. Si pudiera, definitivamente lanzaría fuego por los ojos-_

 **Skull** : _Ya reincorporado del golpe y haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento_ \- Es obvio que no voy a convencerte…- _Levanta la pierna para estirar su abductor-_ …pero necesito que le des un mensaje de mi parte. Dile que su plan no me importa en lo absoluto, si lo que quiere es destruir el mundo, por mi puede hacerlo…pero dile que deje de tratar de atraparme- _Deja de estirarse-_ También dile que por ninguna razón se le ocurra tratar de herir a mis amigos…incluyéndote a ti-

 **Arsix** : _Desvió la mirada para ver la Luna_ -Skull… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - _preguntó con sinceridad. Había muchas cosas de las que Arsix no estaba seguro en la vida…y una de ellas era Skull. Los hechos dados en las últimas horas habían sacado lo peor de su ex compañero, y sin importar cuanto respeto le hubiera tenido en el pasado, la justicia estaba ante todo-_

 **Skull** : _Suspiro resignado y sonrió_ \- Ten cuidado Arsix, no confíes en el anciano- _Arsix se molestó de nuevo y se lanzó a repetir el proceso de levantarlo y golpearlo, pero esta vez Skull estaba preparado: tomó su pata con fuerza, sonriéndole-_ Tu justicia no será capaz de hacer que te suelte-

 _Estas palabras despertaron un gigantesco enojo en Arsix, quien utilizó todas sus fuerzas para liberar su pata…la cual, sorpresivamente, Skull soltó, haciéndolo salir así empujado hacia atrás. Después de incorporarse muy rápidamente, trato de golpear a Skull, pero se dio cuenta de que este ya no estaba ahí._

 _Pudo visualizarlo a lo lejos, nuevamente huyendo. Comenzó a correr tras de él, tratando de alcanza su velocidad, y rápidamente fue alcanzado por un grupo de aproximadamente 15 perros que eran liderados por un Rottweiler, quien se acercó a Arsix._

 **Rottweiler** : - Capitán, el plan está listo-

 **Arsix** :-Perfecto, no dejare que Skull siga huyendo por más tiempo- _dijo con un tono muy serio mientras observaba a Skull a lo lejos_ -

 **Skull** :- _Estaba sonriendo mientras sacaba la lengua, sintiendo el viento en su cara_ \- Esto es increíble, no sé por qué nunca antes lo había hecho - _dijo, disfrutando de la sensación sin prestarle atención a la situación en que se encontraba-_

 _De pronto, frente a él aparecieron los perros que lo habían estado persiguiendo antes, tratando de cerrarle el paso. Aún así, el solo corrió más rápido y los uso como impulso para saltar. Sin embargo, antes de caer, pudo ver unos pequeños aparatos esféricos en el piso, los cuales reconoció inmediatamente como explosivos. Cerró los ojos, cayendo en medio de todos ellos sin tocar ni uno solo, para después comenzar a correr aun con los ojos cerrados y con una expresión de completa tranquilidad. Antes de acabar de pasar la zona de los explosivos, tomo uno, y continúo corriendo._

 _A lo lejos pero acercándose peligrosamente, la franja que delimitaba el mar de edificios asomaba. Pero lejos de intimidarse, Skull aceleró._

 _Mientras, Arsix pudo ver que Skull se dirigía hacia el final de los edificios, por lo que aumentó su velocidad varias veces, tratando de detenerlo. Sin embargo, llego hasta la zona de los explosivos por lo que tuvo que saltar con una gran fuerza, consiguiendo evitarla, pero cayendo con un gran impacto. Estando Skull cada vez más alejado, Arsix tomo uno de los explosivos cercanos y lo lanzo contra Skull con gran fuerza._

 _Skull se preparó para el momento y saltó hacia el vacío, viendo en cámara lenta el explosivo que se dirigía hacia él y lanzando el que él había tomado, provocando una gran explosión que iluminó por un corto momento todo el edificio…_

 _Y luego comenzó a caer._

 **Rottweiler** : - _Llegó junto a Arsix, quien golpeo el piso con furia después de haber visto la explosión. Se lo notaba muy cansado_ \- ¿Funcionó, Capitán? – _preguntó, observando la explosión-_

 **Arsix** :- No, Night...Volvió a huir- _dijo con una gran furia contenida_ -…volvamos a la central-.

 _Después de decir esto se fue, quedando atrás Night por unos segundos, observando los vestigios de la explosión. Lo pasado hace unos momentos había quedado grabado a fuego en su mente… suspiró sin poder evitar una sonrisa. Sin querer perder más tiempo, se da la vuelta y se va con los demás._

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

 _ **Skull P.O.V.**_

 _Me encontraba cayendo desde una gran altura…cosa que hubiese sido preocupante, de no ser por la Luna._

 _Estaba hermosa._

 _Redonda, brillante y llena, la luna parecía llamarme. Velando siempre por mí, siguiéndome a donde iba. Recordándome lo que no tenía…_

 _Por alguna razón verla me distraía completamente, en ese momento me vino a la cabeza un pensamiento quizás… ella también este viendo la Luna en estos momentos me dije a mi mismo, sin embargo, lo único que conseguí fue sentir un gran dolor en el pecho. Era como si me hubieran atravesado el corazón…en ese momento, ver a la Luna me era más doloroso que el hecho de tener el cráneo fracturado, dos o tres costillas rotas y quizás la pata rota._

 _Lo único que pude hacer fue bajar la mirada. Ahí fue cuando recordé que estaba cayendo, aunque para mi sorpresa, mi caída fue detenida por un colchón inflable, que, por alguna razón, dos personas llevaban en medio de la calle, en la madrugada y completamente inflado._

 _Después de bajar del colchón me puse a caminar sin una dirección exacta, dejando a las dos personas con expresión incrédula y sorprendida._

 _Estuve caminando un largo rato, mis heridas casi no me dolían, después de todo, había tenido heridas peores en toda mi vida. Me aleje lentamente de la ciudad, y camine hasta un campo bastante grande, en donde había menos casas que en la ciudad. Quería encontrar un lugar donde dormir, la noche anterior no había podido dormir bien, porque fui despertado por esos perros._

 _Quizás debería haber tratado de detener el plan de Bone, pero la idea sonaba aburrida en extremo…no sé de dónde había sacado la idea de que yo quería detenerlo. Lo único que yo buscaba en la vida era diversión, y frustrar los planes de un conspirador malévolo definitivamente sonaba a algo aburrido._

 _Estaba metido en mis pensamientos cuando volví a alzar la mirada y ver la Luna. Una vez más sentí ese doloroso sufrimiento…ver a la Luna me recordaba a mi única razón de vivir, una razón que aún no había conseguido, me recordaba la única promesa que no he logrado cumplir en mi vida._

 _Traté de despejar mi mente, hasta que pude ver una casa que extrañamente llamaba mi atención. Era como si algo (el destino quizás) me llamara a ir, por lo que decidí acercarme cuidadosamente al jardín trasero para poder verla más de cerca: El jardín era muy grande, perfecto para que un perro pudiera vivir a sus anchas, aunque no era algo que yo buscaba. En realidad, las personas no me interesaban mucho, sus vidas son muy confusas y problemáticas._

 _Yo siempre preferí viajar por el mundo, conociendo amigos y viviendo alocadamente._

 _En eso pensaba cuando noté algo raro en una parte del jardín que llamó mi atención de sobremanera, por lo que fui hacia allá. Dos animales, un perro blanco y una gata negra con algunas partes blancas, que se estaban abrazando, acostados._

 _Estaba excesivamente confundido, no tanto por que fueran un perro y una gata, sino porque estaban durmiendo en las afueras teniendo una casa junto a ellos._

 _Me acerqué a ellos y vi que ambos tenían una expresión de felicidad en sus caras por lo que supuse eran pareja. No pude evitar sonreír y sentirme feliz por ellos. Era innegable que tenía algo de celos, pero no era algo que pudiera solucionar. O al menos no ahora, pue tenías problemas mucho más grandes en ese momento. El lugar se veía cómodo, y dudaba mucho que Bone y sus hombres me encontraran con facilidad aquí._

 _Sin pensarlo más, me recosté guardando distancia de ellos._

 _Cerré mis ojos cansado mientras miraba al Sol, que comenzaba a salir por el horizonte. Sentí una calma muy grande…una que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Era como si alguien me dijera que las cosas iban a mejorar._

 _Al menos debían, pues no podía ponerse peor._

* * *

Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados a su autor original.  
Historia re-subida con la intención de darle la oportunidad de leerla a quienes no pudieron hacerlo en su momento.


	3. Un buen día

Capítulo 3: Un buen día

 _ **Mittens P.O.V**_

 _Me despertó una fría brisa de viento. No abrí mis ojos inmediatamente, sino que traté de recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior…y no pude evitar sonreír. Como si de un sueño se hubiese tratado, una a una las imágenes se empezaban a arremolinar en mi mente. El torrente de emociones era extasiante, tanto como para hacerme temblar. Rodé en el lugar, y por accidente pude sentir una fuente de calor a un lado de mí. Aún sin abrir los ojos, me acerque hacia ella y la abrace fingiendo que dormía._

 **X** :- Mmm…no es que me moleste que me abraces…pero creo que a quien buscas está a tu espalda- _dijo la voz con un tono de tranquilidad-_

 _Rápidamente me alejé de él, ocultándome tras de Bolt, quien al sentir el brusco contacto conmigo despertó sobresaltado. Y, de no ser por la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, su expresión adormilada hubiera valido mil risas…pero no era el momento. Asustada, le hice señas en dirección al intruso y él, entendiendo con rapidez, se coloco erguido entre el can y yo._

 _Solo ahí pude observarlo bien._

 _Era un perro extraño; su cuerpo parecía muy herido, habiendo manchas de sangre que se camuflaban entre su pelaje. Extrañamente, a pesar de todo su expresión era tan tranquila que podría confundirse con la de un loco. Este se levantó y nos saludó amistosamente, saludo que Bolt no devolvió. Solo se limitó a observarlo detenidamente._

 **Bolt** :- ¿Quién eres y qué es lo que buscas aquí?- _pregunto con voz fuerte mientras me protegía_ -

 **X** :-Tranquilos, no estoy aquí para hacerles daño. Solo quiero un lugar para dormir un rato- _volvió a recostarse-…_ sí quieren pueden golpearme, torturarme o lo que sea que estén planeando hacer conmigo después. Solo quiero dormir un rato mas ¿Si?- _dijo en tono resuelto, como si estar en peligro de muerte fuera lo más normal del mundo-_

 _Bolt y yo nos quedamos en silencio viéndolo. Supuse que, al igual que yo, él estaba tratando de decidir si era una buena idea o no que se quedara. Después de un rato de silencio me decidí a hablar._

 **Mittens** :- _Bolt y yo nos quedamos en silencio viéndolo. Supuse que, al igual que yo, él estaba tratando de decidir si era una buena idea o no que se quedara. Después de un rato de silencio me decidí a hablar-_ Bolt… ¿Crees que sea una buena idea confiar en él?– _pregunte, tratando de romper el silencio. Se veía dubitativo-_

 **Bolt** :-No lo sé…pero tampoco creo que sea una buena idea enfrentarlo- _su tono sonaba cauteloso, y con razón. Aunque no por mucho, este perro era más grande que él. Y las cicatrices en su cuerpo no hacían más que evidenciar lo obvio: No era alguien normal-_ Vuelve a la casa y desayuna. Yo lo vigilaré para que no intente nada- _sus palabras me infundieron confianza, por lo que decidí entrar de nuevo mientras lo dejaba a él vigilando-_

* * *

 **Unas horas después**

* * *

 _Ya casi era medio día, así que fui al jardín con Bolt, pues se había quedado todo ese tiempo vigilándolo y seguramente tenía hambre. Salí al jardín y lo vi sentado en el mismo sitio que se quedó. Me acerqué hacia el lentamente y me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que se encontraba dormido (y al parecer muy plácidamente)._

 _Tome la decisión de dejarlo dormir un rato más, mientras iba a despertar a Rhino._

 _ **Skull P.O.V.**_

 _Me desperté, sin dudas mejor que la noche anterior. Llevaba noches sin dormir, al menos, más de cinco horas de corrido. Y si bien no había sido de lo más plácido, no iba a quejarme ahora. Toque mi cabeza y pude sentir que mi fractura de cráneo aún no había sanado del todo…probablemente, quedarme en este lugar por más tiempo sería la mejor opción. Debía mantener un perfil bajo hasta que las cosas estuvieran más claras. Si era cierto que Bone estaba tras de mí, sin duda enviaría lo mejor de lo mejor…cosas peores que el "capitán justicia" podían aparecer._

 _Al menos mi pata ya había sanado, eso era bueno. Siempre fue una gran ventaja sanar rápidamente. Atacado por el hambre, me acerque lentamente a Bolt, quien dormía. Pude escuchar a la gata llamarlo así, por lo que supuse era su nombre._

 **Skull** :-Bolt, despierta- _dije mientras lo sacudía. Él se levantó a regañadientes, con la mirada aun algo adormilada_ -Vamos Bolt, ya es tarde- _Respondió con un sonido inentendible, el cual tome como un sí-_

 _Nos dirigimos a la casa, yo guiándolo para que no se golpeara, y abrí la puerta para que pudiera entrar sin problemas. Una vez dentro, me dirigí a la sala, en donde estaban la gata, Mittens, creía recordar, y un hámster de color café. Ambos me miraban entre confundidos y sorprendidos._

 **Mittens** :- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- _demandó con fuerza, claramente enojada-_ ¿Dónde está Bolt?-

 **Skull** :-Tranquila, el está bien. Se encuentra en la cocina- _dije lo más suave que pude…no funcionó. Apenas termine de decirle eso, salió corriendo a la cocina, dejándome solo con el hámster, quien me estaba mirando fijamente. Parecía estar evaluándome, por lo que me acerqué a él tratando de iniciar una conversación-_ Hola es un gusto conocerte- _dije sonriéndole_ -

 **Hámster** :- Hola…¿Y tú eres…?-

 **Skull** :-Me llamo Richard Skull- _dije mientras_ _le enseñaba la marca que llevaba en mi almohadilla-_

 **Hámster** : _Miro la marca un momento y luego volvió a verme a mí_ -Y… ¿Qué haces aquí? -

 **Skull** :-Laaaarga historia- _dije, tratando de restarle importancia-…_ pero si quieres, puedo contártela- _dije una vez más con la esperanza de tener una conversación-_

 **Hámster** :-Claro, de cualquier manera no hay nada en la caja mágica- _después de decir eso fijo toda su atención en mi-_

 **Skull** :-Bien…- _Tome aire-_ Hay una organización cuyo trabajo es proteger a los animales que se encuentran en alguna clase de peligro. Somos como defensores de los débiles, si quieres verlo de esa manera. Yo trabajaba ahí…bueno, "trabajar", no me pagaban…como sea, por accidente descubrí que nuestro líder, un anciano llamado Bone, está creando… ¡un plan con el cual va a crear sufrimiento en el mundo!...lo sé, ¿Puede creerlo? Y por alguna razón le surgió la idea de que quiero detenerlo, por lo que asesinó a su consejero para inculparme de ello a mí . Para resumir: Ahora soy un traidor y figuro como máxima prioridad en la lista de objetivos de la organización, con un enorme ejercito tras de mí y teniendo que esconderme de mis excompañeros, ahora cazadores- _terminé, agitado y mareado-_ Aunque admito que no era tan larga como pensaba- _dije pensativo-_

 _El me miro como si estuviera loco por un momento hasta que sonrió._

 **Hámster** :- ¡Es increíble!- _soltó emocionado, con los ojos desorbitados-_ ¿Puedo entrar en esa organización de la que hablaste? Por cierto, mi nombre es Rhino-

 **Skull** :- _Le sonreí_ \- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Crees tener el potencial Rhino?-

 **Rhino** :-Por supuesto- _dijo decidido, poniendo una pose heroica-_

 **Skull** :-En ese caso te doy la bienvenida a la organización en nombre de Skull, el…- _En ese momento fui interrumpido por Bolt y Mittens quienes al parecer habían terminado de hablar-_

* * *

 **Minutos antes**

* * *

 _ **Mittens P.O.V.**_

 _Me dirigí a la cocina, donde ese perro dijo que Bolt estaba. Para mi alivio, allí estaba el. Llevaba una expresión desorientada y confundida, como sino pudiera reconstruir la seguidilla de sucesos que lo habían llevado hasta la cocina_

 **Mittens** :-…Hola- _salude suavemente, sentándome junto a el-_

 **Bolt** :-Hola…- _dijo también, con voz grave. Esa voz grave-_ ¿Cómo estás?

 **Mittens** :-¿Yo?- _dije, desprevenida. No esperaba la pregunta-_ Bien… ¿Y tú? - _me sonroje levemente_ -

 **Bolt** :-Bien…me quede dormido mientras cuidaba a ese perro. Lo siento…- _su voz sonaba entrecortada, como si estuviera apenado. Como si hubiera fallado una promesa-_ ¿Dónde está el?-

 **Mittens** :-Esta en la sala, aunque no parece un mal sujeto. Podría haberte hecho algo mientras estaban solos-

 **Bolt** :-Si, quizás tengas razón- _levanta la mirada. Ambos nos miramos a los ojos sin mediar palabra alguna. Por un largo tiempo, solo nosotros dos. Nada más había a nuestro alrededor. ¿Qué era lo que existía? Aquello que parecía flotar en el aire, aquello que definitivamente no era imaginado…y si lo era, entonces era de ambos. En ese momento, no necesitaba nada más. En ese momento, podía confiar de nuevo-_ Muchas gracias por lo de ayer- _desvió la mirada, rompió el hechizo-_

 _No pude más que sonreír._

 **Bolt** :-Espera- _dijo de repente, sobresaltado-_ …dijiste que el perro se quedó en la sala…eso significa que esta solo con…-.

 **Mittens** :-¡RHINO!- _martillazo de revelación. Corrimos hacia la sala, mas cuando llegamos los encontramos a ambos hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Rhino se veía increíblemente feliz y emocionado-_

 **Rhino** :-¡Hola chicos! No van a poder creerlo…este perro es un superhéroe, Bolt- _dijo señalando al perro junto a él-_

 **X** :-No soy un superhéroe Rhino, soy más bien un… ¿Protector? ¿Defensor? No tengo idea de lo que soy, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que no soy un superhéroe- _dijo con simpleza-…_ por cierto, mi nombre es Skull, pero pueden llamarme… Skull- _dicho esto, sonrió de manera cálida. Definitivamente era una sonrisa contagiosa-_

 _Bolt y yo no creímos ni una palabra de lo que dijo…pero decidimos no decir nada solo quedarnos en silencio._

 **Rhino** :-¡Skull!, Bolt también es un superhéroe y tiene muchos superpoderes que podrían ser de ayuda a la organización- _dijo sonriendo mientras señalaba a Bolt-_

 **Skull** :-¿En serio?- _dijo moviéndose increíblemente rápido hasta llegar frente a el_ -¿Me los enseñarías? Por favor- _dijo casi rogando, poniéndose de rodillas_ -

 **Bolt** :- Yo no tengo superpoderes- _dijo sonriendo, divertido por la situación-_ …solo soy un perro normal- _su tono sonaba tranquilo, lo que definitivamente ayudó a tranquilizar la situación. No es que hubiera malas vibras, sino que uno nunca debía bajar la guardia-_

 **Skull** :- _Se giró hacia mí. Se veía muy gracioso con esa expresión infantil_ \- Por favor convéncelo, él es tu pareja ¿No? - _cuando dijo eso, tanto Bolt como yo nos sonrojamos excesivamente, mientras Rhino y comenzaba a reír como loco-_

 **Bolt** :-No somos pareja... somos amigos- _dijo tranquilo…o al menos intentando sonarlo. No pude evitar comprobar que me lanzaba miradas de reojo…y como siempre, yo al rescate-_

 **Mittens** :-No sé si lo habrás notado, pero Bolt es un perro y yo una gata-

 **Skull** :- _Me miro confundido_ \- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que ustedes sean pareja? No tendría ningún caso concentrarse en lo que los diferencia; deberían concentrarse en lo que los une…y si lo que los une es el amor, no veo por qué no estar juntos-

 _Aquello…había sido sorprendentemente profundo. Quizás este sujeto no fuera tan idiota como lo aparentaba. Y aunque había tocado un asunto muy importante, tampoco era seguro que era aquello que podría querer yo de Bolt…o el de mí. No era algo que hubiera pensado, verdaderamente. Cuando estaba junto a él, sentía y listo. No pensaba. Pensar nunca ayudaba en materias del corazón._

 **Mittens** :-…ok, como sea- _dije, tratando de quitar todos esos pensamientos de mi mente-_ Me iré a dormir un rato, despiértenme para la cena- _Acto seguido, subí las escaleras y, ya en el dormitorio de Penny, caí fulminada por el cansancio-_

* * *

 **Unas horas más tarde**

* * *

 **Bolt** :- _Estaba soñando plácidamente, cuando fui despertada por Bolt-_ Ya es de noche, hay que ir a cenar- _dijo mientras se rascaba la oreja con su pata-_

 **Mittens** :-…de acuerdo Bolt, vamos- _dije mientras bostezaba_ -

 _Ambos nos dirigimos a la puerta de la habitación y salimos…para nuestra sorpresa, la casa estaba increíblemente limpia. Bajamos las escaleras y vimos que toda la casa había sido limpiada y ordenada perfectamente. Ya en la sala, vimos a Rhino y Skull con la televisión desarmada en el suelo, y ellos examinándola como si nada._

 **Bolt** :-¿¡Qué sucedió aquí!?- _grito entre sorprendido y molesto_ -

 **Skull** :-Es una larga historia- _respondió sin verlo. Se movía extremadamente rápido, como si hubiera recibido una inyección de adrenalina-…_ estaba viendo el refrigerador cuando vi unas latas extrañas con un líquido que sabía raro dentro y cuando la termine me dieron ganas de limpiar así que me puse a limpiar toda la casa y después estuve jugando con Rhino un rato en el patio y cuando oscureció entramos y ahora estamos buscando la fuente de la magia de la caja mágica aunque no parece haber nada extraño dentro de ella- _dijo, recitando todo ese discurso sin parar un segundo a respirar…al ver las latas de las que hablaba, entendí que era lo que había pasado-_

 **Mittens** :-¿Tomaste una bebida energética?-

 **Skull** :-Es un poco más complicado que eso- _Tras de él habían por lo menos otras cinco latas vacías-_

 **Bolt** :-¿Podrían armar la televisión de nuevo?- _pregunto bastante enojado-_

 **Skull** :-Claro, espera un momento- _respondió jovialmente-_

 _En cuestión de minutos, consiguió terminar de armar la televisión…cosa que hizo muy bien para tranquilidad de Bolt. Pero, mientras él y yo comíamos en la cocina, este se asomó al jardín, cambiando su expresión por una de incredulidad absoluta._

 **Mittens** :-¿Qué sucede?-

 **Bolt** :-No es nada, solo creí haber oído algo…aunque pudo haber sido mi imaginación…esto no puede ser posible- _dijo sin quitar la vista del jardín_. _También me asome yo, y en seguida quede sin palabras: En el jardín había un hoyo enorme y junto a él estaba una montaña de tierra. Pronto recordé que Skull había dicho que había jugado con Rhino en el patio. Al parecer Bolt también lo recordó y ambos fuimos con Skull, quien estaba viendo televisión con Rhino-_ ¿Tu… tu hiciste el agujero del jardín?- _pregunto muy alterado-_

 **Skull** :-Aaaah claro, olvide decírtelo…íbamos a hacer una piscina, pero cuando acabe de cavar el hoyo me di cuenta de que no tenía los materiales- _dijo sin darle mucha importancia-_

 _Después de eso tranquilicé a Bolt y estuvimos viendo películas con Skull y Rhino. Después de todo Skull no era tan molesto, incluso estuvo bromeando con Bolt un rato y se volvieron amigos. Yo también me volví su amiga, claro…pero todo el tiempo estuve pensando en Bolt._

 _Sin embargo, ninguno de nosotros sabía todo lo que iba a pasar desde esa noche._

* * *

 _ **-Disclaimer**_ : Esta historia no me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados a su autor original.  
Historia re-subida con la intención de darle la oportunidad de leerla a quienes no pudieron hacerlo en su momento.

 _ **-Nota**_ : Hasta el momento, lo que han estado leyendo es una edición "retocada" de la historia original. En vez de re-subir los capítulos originales tal y como estaban antes, he estado agregando algunas cosas o corrigiendo algunos verbos. Esto, por supuesto, tiene consecuencias, ya que la historia empieza a tener mi estilo. Mi pregunta es la siguiente:

¿Continuo haciendo esta "remasterización" o subo los capítulos tal cual como eran antes?

La diferencia entre un estilo y otro es notorio. Dejándolos tal y como eran, puedo subir toda la historia de una. Retocándolos puedo tardar más, pero definitivamente va a quedar mucho mejor.

Eso era todo, lamento la molestia.


	4. La trampa

La trampa

 _Ya caída la noche, la potente sonoridad y harmonía de los ronquidos no hacía más que generar una disfuncional sinfonía. Y es que, estando todos bien dormidos, la noche estaba sola, caldeada para la pasividad y el encanto. Una suave brisa recorría los patios de todas las casas, y la luz de la luna iluminaba los caminos del suburbio. Paz absoluta, de eso no había duda…sin embargo…_

 _Y sin embargo, no había nada de paz y nada de encanto. O al menos no en la cabeza de Bolt. Miles de pensamientos, ideas y conceptos se arremolinaban en su cerebro, cual tormenta eléctrica estimulando su imaginación. Y la raíz de todo mal, el nombre de ella._

 _Mittens._

 _Lo dicho la noche anterior definitivamente había captado su atención…y robado su sueño. ¿Pareja? ¿Ellos? No era un impedimento físico o natural lo que obstaculizaba su parsimonia. No eran las posibles opiniones de terceros al ver lo dispar de sus razas. Ni siquiera desfilaba por él la diferencia en su fisonomía. No, lo que lo turbaba era más bien que ella, dueña de su noche, era su mejor amiga. ¿Cuánto se arriesgaba a perder por un mal movimiento? Y, en todo caso, ¿Era amor lo que sentía?_

 _Mittens._

 _Quizás la palabra clave detrás de todo esto fuera "historia". Porque era evidente que entre ellos había algo, y su historia lo respaldaba. Confianza, soledad, aprecio y desprecio. Todas cosas vividas y sentidas por los dos, dirigidas del uno hacia el otro. Nadie lo entendía como ella. Nadie lo aceptaba como ella…quizás Rhino también, pero no era lo mismo._

 _Y, quizás (ese maldito quizás), lo que más preocupara a Bolt no fuera no saber lo que sentía exactamente…no, lo que más le preocupaba a él era desconocer el alcance que pudiera llegar a tener todo. ¿Era grave estar enamorado? Y, siendo honestos, ¿Sabía él lo que era estar enamorado?_

 _Debía hablar de esto con Mittens._

 _De repente, como si de una señal se tratase, un pequeño ruido lo distrajo por fin de su distracción. Había venido de abajo, no había duda. ¿Del jardín? Dudaba que alguien hubiera podido entrar a la casa…y, de la nada, recordó las noticias del televisor: Todos esos asesinatos, secuestros y robos. ¿Y si alguien malvado se encontraba abajo? ¿Y si estaban aquí para lastimarlos? Para lastimar a Mittens…_

 _No._

 _No dejaría que la dañen. La protegería de todo. Armándose de valor, y cuidando de no despertar a los demás, Bolt se levantó y se dirigió al primer piso. Tenía un poco de miedo, pero la idea de proteger a Mittens para que luego esta se enterara lo reconfortaba. Lo animaba a seguir. Ya abajo, encontró que la sala estaba vacía. Mismo la cocina y el hall de entrada. ¿De dónde había venido ese ruido?_

 _Y, como si su mente estuviera siendo escuchada, la respuesta llegó de inmediato. Afuera, en el jardín, una pequeña luz se asomaba desde los arbustos que bordeaban el vallado. Parecía la luz de una linterna, aunque de una más bien pequeña…y era sospechoso. Demasiado sospechoso. Quienquiera que hubiera puesto esa luz definitivamente lo tomaba por idiota. Y_ _,_ _sin embargo, un pensamiento llegó a su mente:_

 _¿Salir y enfrentarlo por su cuenta…o despertar a Skull y dejar qué él se encargara? Era claro que Skull era un tipo que sabía manejarse por su cuenta. Su cuerpo lo demostraba, tan cargado de cicatrices como estaba. Pero…_

 _¿Qué diría Mittens?_

 _No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de parecer fuerte frente a ella. No, definitivamente era este su momento. Sin pensarlo más, y sin mediar las posibles consecuencias, Bolt abrió la puerta y salió al exterior. La noche estaba hermosa. De no encontrarse en un momento de posible peligro, Bolt hubiera dejado caer su cuerpo y disfrutar de la brisa…pero no estaba allí para ello. Lentamente se acercó a la luz, atento a cualquier posible cambio en el ambiente._

 _Pero nada pasó. Nadie salto de los arbustos para atacarlo, tal y como esperaba. Simplemente recogió la linterna y la contempló por unos segundos. Llevaba una etiqueta que decía "Prince". Sin darle mayor importancia, se dio la vuelta con la intención de volver a la casa. Y…_

 **X** :-¡Auch!- _chilló una voz, haciendo saltar a Bolt del susto. A sus pies, un gato completamente negro se encontraba tallándose los ojos-…_ no fue buena idea lo de la linterna…- _Se levantó y, aún con una pata en sus ojos, le arrebató la linterna de la mano a Bolt para luego guardársela en un bolsillo. Llevaba un extraño chaleco táctico con varios bolsillos_ _-_

 **Bolt** :- ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- _pregunta, con voz dura y tratando de demostrar enojo-_

 **X** :-Mi nombre es Prince, sub capitán de la segunda división de la Organización- _dijo_ _,_ _haciendo un ademan de aburrimiento con su pata-_ Y me mandaron a hacerte una prueba, Bolt _-_

 **Bolt** :- ¿Prueba?-

 **Prince** :- _Con cara de hastío-_ Tengo que probar si sirves para trabajar en nuestra organización- _explicó lentamente, como si fuera de lo más obvio-_ …así que adelante, ataca- _dijo, saltando den el lugar cual boxeador y haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento…sin embargo, su expresión cambió al ver que Bolt se mantenía en el lugar sin moverse_ -¿Qué no piensas atacar?- _Bolt simplemente lo miró como si estuviera completamente loco-…_ bien, en vista de que tú no tienes ni una sola pizca de modales, daré el primer paso-

 _Después de decir eso_ _,_ _y en un movimiento casi imperceptible_ _,_ _se acercó a Bolt y sin previo aviso comenzó a descargar una serie de pequeños puñetazos sobre sus costillas. No es que dolieran demasiado, pero la zona era sensible y de por sí, y Bolt aún no salía de su sorpresa. Y aunque era evidente que Prince estaba conteniendo su fuerza, lo que más impresionaba a Bolt era que este se moviera con tal elegancia en dos patas, como los humanos._

 **Prince** :- _Tan rápido como había llegado, se alejó de Bolt. Súbitamente, el dolor de los golpes comenzó a hacerse presente en el cuerpo del can. Ese gato sabía cómo golpear-_ ¿Me atacaras ahora, Bolt? –

 _Sin desearlo, pero sintiéndose obligado, Bolt no vio más remedio. Sabía que tenía todas las de perder, pero en su mente solo flotaba una palabra, un nombre: Mittens. Él era lo que separaba a Prince de llegar a la casa y de hacerle a ella quien sabe que cosas. No iba a permitirlo. Estando cerca de Prince, levantó su puño y lo dirigió contra el con toda su fuerza…pero el impacto no llego. Haciendo gala de una cintura prodigiosa, Prince había esquivado el puñetazo y respondía con un cargado golpe contra el estómago del can. Resistiendo el golpe, Bolt cargó nuevamente contra él, repitiéndose la acción. Bien, al menos algo estaba aprendiendo. Prince tendía a esquivar yéndose del lado externo al puño. Sabiendo esto, Bolt lanzó un último golpe. Preparado y con una expresión socarrona, Prince esquivó el golpe y, buscando repetir lo anteriormente visto, se preparó para asestar uno de los suyos…definitivamente no vio venir la trampa que Bolt le tendía._

 _El golpe de Bolt, si bien mal dado por la inexperiencia, había sido bastante efectivo, claramente debido a la sorpresa._

 _Prince simplemente le sonrió. Bolt tragó audiblemente. Era claro que Prince estaba jugando con él._

 _Nuevamente, el gato se lanzó contra él, esta vez haciendo uso del entorno y su camuflaje: Gracias a su obscuro pelaje, se escondía fácilmente en las sombras. Bolt estaba desesperado, apenas podía verlo. Debía estar corriendo alrededor de él, pues lo escuchaba venir de todas las direcciones. Sin embargo, en vez de golpes comenzó a sentir cortes. Aprovechando su desorientación, Prince daba saltos relámpago para provocar cortes alrededor de todo el cuerpo de Bolt. Podía sentir el ardor de las heridas, la sangre corriendo levemente. Tan distraído estaba que al final, no pudo ver venir el último golpe. Salido de la obscuridad, Prince apareció frente a el y le acertó un potente golpe en la nariz. Mareado, Bolt cayó al suelo._

 **Prince** :-Bueno…admito que ese golpe me tomo desprevenido…- _dijo casual, como quien no quiere la cosa-_ Y aguantaste bastante bien los primeros minutos…pero te falta práctica- _dijo severo. Como preparando el golpe, levantó la pata en dirección a Bolt…Y, sin embargo, el golpe nunca llegó-_ ¡Auch! – _chilló nuevamente, sobándose la cabeza-_

 _De la nada, una gran masa negra se lanzó sobre Prince, haciéndolo rodar por el suelo y apartándolo de Bolt._ _Lejos de demostrar dolor o miedo, Prince se levantó rápidamente y se puso en posición de pelea, sacando un cuchillo de su bolsillo delantero. Sin embargo, antes de darle un (mortal) uso, pudo ver mejor la situación que lo rodeaba…y no pudo evitar sonreír._

 **Skull** :- ¿Prince? – _soltó Skull, confundido. Llevaba una pequeña herida de corte en el pecho-_

 **Prince:-** ¡Skull! – _guardó el cuchillo de nuevo en su bolsillo y se acercó a Skull-_ ¡Estaba preocupado por ti! Lamento lo del corte – _dijo señalando su pecho-_ me tomaste por sorpresa-

 **Skull:-** No te preocupes por eso…lamento haberte lanzado esa roca- s _oltó, alegre por estar con su amigo-_ ¿Qué haces aquí? Y porque ibas a lastimar a Bolt-

 **Prince:-** ¿Lastimarlo? ¡Iba a ayudarlo a levantarse! - _Se excusó ofendido-_ ¿Eso soy para ti, Skull? ¿Un simple asesino? - _Skull lo miró fijo con una sonrisa floja-…_ bien, puede que me haya excedido en el pasado- _dijo, restándole importancia con un gesto-_ ¿Qué es lo que TÚ estás haciendo? La Organización está como loca buscándote. ¡Incluso le pusieron precio a tu cabeza!

 **Skull:-** ¿Precio? ¿Cuánto valgo? – _preguntó emocionado, moviendo la cola rápidamente…hasta que notó como Prince lo miraba-_ Yo no maté al viejo, Prince. Tienes que creerme, no podría hacer algo así…- _Prince lo miró fijo con una sonrisa floja-_ …bien, puede que me haya excedido un poco en el pasado…pero me conoces. No lo haría sin una buena razón. Ya es suficiente con Arsix, tampoco te necesito a ti tras de mi-

 **Prince:-** Tranquilo, te creo. Se que no eres un traidor…no, de hecho, ¿Sabes lo que "traidor" significa?

 **Skull:-** Es cuando asesinas a alguien ¿No?- _Prince simplemente se palmea la cara en señal de derrota. En seguida voltea a ver a Bolt, quien seguía en el piso mirándolos con cara de no entender…y, sobre el, como protegiéndolo, una hermosa gatita de ojos verdes-_ Prince, ellos son Bolt y Mittens. Me están ayudando con la parte de "esconderme" ...aunque no creo estar haciéndolo bien, si pudiste encontrarme-

 **Prince:-** No vine aquí por ti, Skull. Vine por Bolt- _Al ver la cara de confusión de todos los presentes, agregó-_ La organización necesita nuevos reclutas, Skull. Tu escape desató el caos allí, y muchos de los capitanes desertaron. También pusieron precio por la cabeza de Angie- _Ante esto, Skull hizo una mueca de enojo-_ Lo sé, lo sé. No es justo…pero si hay alguien que puede aguantar por su cuenta es ella-

 **Mittens:-** Hola, si, perdón…¡PODRÍAN DECIRNOS QUE ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ! – _gritó furiosa…y como no estarlo-_

 **Skull:-** Chicos, creo que no fui del todo sincero con ustedes dos…la verdad es qu- _Y, sin embargo, antes de poder continuar fue interrumpido por otra sorpresiva masa negra salida de la nada. Sin soltar a Skull, la figura negra no paraba de arrojarle golpes con la clara intención de lastimarlo. Como un rayo, Prince intervino, saltando entre medio de ellos dos y aplicando una llave de separación en la figura misteriosa. Ya separado de él, Skull lanzó un potente golpe en su dirección. La figura, un perro encapuchado, no acertó a esquivar el golpe, cayendo inconsciente al instante-… ¡_ y no vuelvas! - _Soltó agitado. Ya más calmados, los cuatro se acercaron para apreciar mejor al can encapuchado. Usando la linterna de Prince, pudieron notar que su vestimenta no era para nada normal…ni aportaba buenos augurios-…_ imposible-

 **Prince:-** Te lo dije…un completo caos. Para re-instaurar el orden, Bone se vio obligado a reiniciar el proyecto overlord…el equipo de eliminación está tras de ti- _Sin comprender del todo la situación, Bolt y Mittens echaron un mejor vistazo al can en el suelo. Estaba completamente encapuchado, y su rostro estaba tapado al completo por una máscara blanca con dibujos en ella. En su cuello, como un collar macabro, varios explosivos, redondos y plateados, reflejaban la luz de la luna-_ Escucha, no hay mucho tiempo. Te creo, y hay aún muchos perros y gatos que también lo hacen. Corre, fingiré que no te he visto, te daré algo de tiempo- _Dijo, mientras robaba el collar de explosivos del perro-_ Volveremos a vernos- _dijo, antes de desaparecer entre los arbustos-_

 **Skull:-** _asiente serio y mira a Mittens-_ Mittens, necesito que vayas al piso de arriba y traigas a Rhino. Este lugar ya no es seguro…lo siento, pero ahora están envueltos en esto- _vio que iba a replicar-_ …por favor, lo explicaré todo en su momento- _ella simplemente asintió y, sin tardar más, entro a la casa. Solo con Bolt, Skull lo miro fuertemente-_ Lamento todo esto Bolt, quisiera que no hubiera pasado…pero simplemente se dio. Si La Organización envió a Prince a reclutarte es porque eres de interés para ellos…y no son de tomar un "no" por respuesta-

 **Bolt:-** Skull, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-

 **Skull:-** Es muy complicado como para contártelo ahora…te lo explicare después, lo prometo. Solo confía- _dijo solemne. Rápidamente llegaron Mittens junto a un muy somnoliento Rhino. En la cara de Mittens se asomaba el inicio de una réplica, cuando sin previo aviso la casa estalló en miles de pedazos, provocando un estruendo enorme. Rápido como nadie, Bolt se colocó frene a sus amigos para protegerlos de las astillas. Skull, por su parte, miraba para todos lados, haciendo caso omiso de las esquirlas que lastimaban su piel. Podía escuchar a un muy asustado Rhino preguntar por la casa, y a un Bolt preparado cargando a Mittens a sus espaldas…eso hizo sonreír a Skull. El chico era un protector nato...pero no había más tiempo que perder-_ ¡Síganme! - _se hizo escuchar por encima del estruendo-_

 _Skull los guió a todos a un lado del vallado. De una patada logro arrancar una de las maderas, haciendo espacio para que todos pudieran pasar. Sabía lo que vendría ahora, conocía a la organización…y conocía bien el modus operandi del equipo de investigación. Pronto llegaría la lluvia de balas, nunca salía nada bueno de eso. Su mejor apuesta sería la de huir mientras tuvieran la delantera. Silenciosamente, los fue guiando entre patio y patio, alejándolos cada vez más de su ya extinto hogar. Las noticias lo tratarían como otra simple fuga de gas, una de las tantas que ya "existían". Más pronto que tarde, dejaron atrás la zona residencial, adentrándose en los terrenos baldíos y descampados. Desde donde estaban podían verse las vías del tren, con un tren aproximándose…y, casualmente, un árbol postrado a un lado de estas. El vehículo estaría aquí en cuestión de minutos-_

 **Skull:-** ¡Tengo una idea!- _Tomó a Rhino y lo colocó en su cabeza. Luego empezó a trepar el árbol y se posó en la copa que daba a las vías. Bolt y Mittens lo entendieron al instante, imitándolo. Un tanto apretujados, esperaron a que el tren pasara, y una vez al alcance, saltaron sobre uno de los vagones-_

 **Bolt:-** Skull, ayúdame con esta escotilla- _dijo, mientras tomaba una de las manijas. Juntos la abrieron y entraron uno por uno-_

 _Solo ahí, Skull se paro a verlos uno por uno. Parecían ilesos, dejando de lado el estado de shock. Rhino había vuelto a su sueño pesado, mientras Mittens se encontraba sentada y procesando lo sucedido los pasados treinta minutos. Bolt, por su parte, se veía íntegro. Fue el primero en acercarse._

 **Bolt:-** Nos debes una explicación- _soltó brusco. Su cuerpo tenía sangre, rastros de polvo y hematomas. Se veía enojado-_

 _Y Skull no podía culparlo._

* * *

 _ **-Disclaimer**_ : Esta historia no me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados a su autor original.  
Historia re-subida con la intención de darle la oportunidad de leerla a quienes no pudieron hacerlo en su momento.


	5. Memorias I

**Flashback**

* * *

 _Me encontraba tirado en el piso. Tenía hambre, mucha…apenas acababa de abrir mis ojos y visto el cruel mundo en el que había caído._

 _Abandonado desde el día en que nací en un callejón junto a un bote de basura, cualquiera podría haber asegurado que moriría. Sin embargo, ese no era mi caso. Por alguna razón que aun desconozco no morí en ese momento. Como si el destino lo hubiera preparado todo. Dentro de mi sentía un dolor y una soledad enorme, ¿Por qué me habían abandonado?... ¿Dónde estaban mamá y papá?_

 _Solo una certeza tenía…y era que, de morir en ese mismo instante, nadie me iría a extrañar._

 _Con todas mis fuerzas, me arrastre hasta la salida del callejón…personas iban y venían de un lado a otro, sin siquiera preocuparse. Sin siquiera mirar. Me recosté en el piso, destrozado, a esperar mi inminente muerte…y fue ahí que las escuché. Eran dos niñas, aparentemente hermanas. Venían discutiendo acaloradamente, o al menos eso parecía._

 **Hermana mayor** :-Y…¿Cómo crees que será tu alma gemela?-

 **Hermana menor** :- ¿Qué quieres decir con alma gemela?-

 **Hermana mayor** :- Ya sabes…una persona con la que estás conectado desde el día en que naces, y con quien estas destinado a pasar tu vida y tener una familia-.

 **Hermana menor** :-No lo sé, ¿Cómo sabré quien es mi alma gemela?- _preguntó preocupada-_

 **Hermana mayor** :- No lo sé…Pero debes encontrarla, porque si tú no estás con ella no podrás ser feliz y si ella no está contigo tampoco va a poder ser feliz- _resolvió seria-_

 **Hermana menor** :-Entonces debería comenzar a buscar-

 _Ambas se fueron riendo, dejándome sorprendido. En mi mente muchos pensamientos pasaban rápidamente…como leer un libro y descubrir cosas nuevas._

 _Yo estaba destinado a alguien…y ese alguien estaba destinado a mí…si muriera aquí, ella estaría sola y no podría ser feliz. No quiero que ella este triste, después de todo su felicidad depende de mí…_

 _Depende de mí…_

 _Me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí hacia el bote de basura. De algún lugar me había nacido una gran fuerza interna, como un impulso violento que me obligaba a seguir. Llegué hasta el bote de basura y comencé a comer lo primero que encontré. No tenía buen sabor, pero no importaba. Ahora tenía una razón en la vida para sobrevivir. Voltee a ver a la Luna por primera vez en mi vida…era hermosa. Estaba en el cielo, como una sonrisa cálida que alguien me mandaba, siendo adornada por las estrellas a su alrededor, casi como si fuera una princesa. Deje de comer y hable por primera vez en mi vida._

 **Skull** :- Te lo prometo a ti, princesa del cielo. Prometo que, sin importar lo que me cueste, sin importar lo grande que pueda ser el mundo, sin importar lo difícil que pueda ser sobrevivir, voy a encontrar a quien está destinada para mí y la voy a hacer el ser más feliz del mundo…te lo prometo con mi alma-

 _Grite viendo hacia el cielo, mientras pude ver un cometa pasar rápidamente, el cual tome como muestra de que ella me había escuchado._

 _Ya no me sentía solo. Tenía una razón para vivir, para hacerme fuerte. Iba a encontrarla y hacerla muy feliz y yo iba a ser feliz haciéndolo. Sentí en mi corazón una felicidad indescriptible, aunque ya no podía quedarme todo el día acostado en el piso. Debía aprender a sobrevivir para cumplir mi promesa, e iba a hacerlo sin importar nada._

 _Los meses que siguieron a eso fueron muy fáciles de pasar. Aprendí a cómo defender mi territorio y a cómo conseguir comida. Encontré una tapa de una botella y la uní a un collar para perros que encontré en un parque. La tapa decía Richard. La usaba como mi medalla. No tenía amigos, sin embargo, siempre sonreía porque sabía que mientras el cielo fuera azul, el pasto fuera verde y la princesa del cielo siguiera ahí, mi corazón viviría para encontrar a mi alma gemela y hacerla feliz._

 _Esa era mi razón en la vida._

* * *

 **Fin Flashback**

* * *

 _Ahora me encontraba acostado en el compartimento del tren. Había conseguido sobrevivir con Bolt, Mittens y Rhino, aunque ellos estaban dormidos. La Luna había desaparecido hacía varias horas, siendo reemplazada por el sol. Pero no importaba, porque la Luna seguía por ahí, descansando. Esperando a verme cumplir mi promesa._

 _No la iba a defraudar._

 _¿O no?_

 _Ignorando todo lo que pasaba por mi mente, me voltee para dormir. Había logrado convencer a Bolt de esperar para las explicaciones, pero dudaba poder volver a lograrlo una segunda vez._

* * *

 _ **-Disclaimer**_ : Esta historia no me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados a su autor original.  
Historia re-subida con la intención de darle la oportunidad de leerla a quienes no pudieron hacerlo en su momento.


	6. Aclaraciones

Capitulo 6: Aclaraciones.

Bolt P.O.V.

Como todos los días, me desperté muy lentamente, sentí que estaba acostado sobre un lugar muy incómodo, por lo que me levante y me estire un poco. Cuando abrí los ojos me lleve una increíble sorpresa, estaba en un compartimento de tren en el cual habían muchas cajas, estaba iluminado por una abertura grande en el techo, de pronto recordé lo sucedido la noche anterior, me levante completamente y mire a mi alrededor, Mittens estaba aún dormida y Rhino también, sin embargo cuando me voltee pude ver a Skull tirado en el piso sobre un charco de un líquido rojo, similar a la sangre. Sin poder evitarlo, di un grito de terror, haciendo que Mittens y Rhino se despertaran y para mi sorpresa Skull también.

Bolt:-¿Qué te sucedió Skull?-me altere mucho al ver el líquido y todos se me quedaron mirando.

Skull:-¿Qué? ¿Hablas sobre esto? -pregunto mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a una caja-Es esto de aquí-me mostro un jugo en un recipiente cuadrado, el cual mordió completamente haciendo que la mayoría del jugo cayera al piso-Todo las cajas están llenas de ellos-.

Mittens:- Se acercó a él y tomo el jugo mostrándole un popote y poniéndoselo por un orificio que tenía en la parte de arriba-Se hace así genio-

Skull: La vio muy sorprendió y tomo el jugo usando el popote-Ya decía yo que estaba haciendo algo mal-.

Después de eso, todos estuvimos tomando jugo, mientras buscábamos alguna manera de salir, pues la única salida era la de arriba, estuvimos haciendo planes, sin embargo ninguno nos convencía completamente.

Notamos que por alguna razón el tren no se estaba moviendo, algo muy extraño ya que significaba que había llegado a su destino, que podría ser cualquiera. Estábamos en eso cuando fije mi vista en Mittens, ella también estaba buscando algún modo de salir, a pesar de verse un poco nerviosa, se veía muy hermosa, de pronto recordé algunas cosas sobre ella de la noche anterior.

Lo primero que recordé, fue el momento en que ella fue besada por Prince, durante toda la pelea con el yo no tenía deseos de atacarlo, quizás fue por eso que no conseguí ni siquiera dañarlo, pero cuando la beso, sentí un enojo increíble y unas ganas de golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, quizás eran… celos, probablemente, aun así de solo recordarlo, me hacía sentir una sensación extraña en el estómago y en el pecho, aunque me imagine, como podría ser si yo la besar, sus labios se ven… suaves, dulces, no lo sé, pensar en eso me daba un poco de pena, pero si tan solo pudiera besarla una vez, podría ser muy feliz.

Sin importar lo que pasara, hoy le iba a decir lo que siento por ella, hoy parecía un buen día para decírselo, pero el momento y el lugar quizás no fueran los indicados, me dispuse a seguir buscando cuando Skull grito emocionado.

Skull:-¡Lo tengo! Estamos rodeados de cajas ¿No?-.

Tomo una caja con mucha fuerza y la lanzo contra la pared, haciendo que se rompiera, mientras muchos recipientes de jugo saltaron por los aires, cayendo uno en mi cara.

Caí al piso de espaldas, cubriendo mi cara adolorido, me habría enojado mucho con Skull de no ser porque eso hizo que Mittens se acercara a mí para ver cómo estaba.

Mittens:-Bolt ¿Estas bien?-pregunto con una encantadora cara de preocupación,

Bolt:-Si, no te preocupes-tome su pata y la mire a los ojos con un gesto soñador que no podía controlar bien este es un buen momento, pero sigue sin ser un buen lugar me dije a mi mismo, un poco resignado.

Skull: Llego junto a nosotros-Lo siento mucho-dijo un poco alterado.

Bolt:-No hay problema-dije volteando a verlo, aun con mi gesto soñador, el solo sonrió mientras me giñaba un ojo y nos dejó solos.

Mittens recostó su cabeza en mi pecho y me miro a los ojos, mientras acariciaba suavemente las heridas que Prince me había hecho, tratando de no lastimarme.

Mittens:-Bolt… ¿Te duele mucho?-dijo examinando mis heridas.

Bolt:-Más o menos, aunque ya no tanto como ayer-yo le sonreí suavemente.

Mittens:-Bolt…-

Después de decir eso fue acercando su cara a la mía, estábamos cada vez más cerca de darnos un profundo beso en los labios, podía escuchar sus latidos y los míos sonar muy fuertemente, íbamos a besarnos cuando fuimos interrumpidos por Rhino, quien llego corriendo muy emocionado, haciendo que Mittens y yo nos separáramos muy rápidamente.

Rhino:-Chicos, encontramos la forma de salir de aquí-dijo sonriendo muy feliz, sin notar que Mittens y yo estábamos sonrojados en extremo.

Bolt:-Esta… bien, vamos-.

Dicho esto, y muy a mi pesar, lo seguimos, cuando llegamos vimos que Skull había hecho una escalera con los cajas que habían, usándolas como escalones, vi que él estaba arriba viendo hacia su alrededor con una expresión de sorpresa.

Skull:-Vengan rápido chicos, tiene que ver esto-dijo sin cambiar su expresión ni voltear a vernos.

Debido a que las cajas eran grandes, tuve que ayudar a Rhino a subir, cuando llegue a la salida Mittens había salido también y tenía la misma expresión que Skull, cuando al fin pude terminar de salir, vi lo que ellos estaban viendo y sin poder evitarlo me quede con la boca abierta, la mitad delantera de el tren estaba completamente destruida, al parecer también por explosivos como los que nos habían estado lanzando la noche anterior.

Skull y Mittens bajaron de el tren muy fácilmente, a pesar de lo alto que estaba, pero Mittens a l ser una gata lo hizo con mayor facilidad que Skull, aun así el que más dificultad tuvo fui yo, ya que, Rhino bajo sobre la cabeza de Skull, por suerte para mí, no caí tan mal como suponía.

Caminamos en silencio, al lado del tren destruido observándolo con mucho cuidado, cuando de pronto Skull salió corriendo, al parecer había visto algo y todos lo seguimos. Cuando llegamos con él, estaba viendo un pequeño aparato esférico, como el que el perro que nos había atacado por sorpresa tenía en el collar.

Mittens:-¿Qué son esas cosas?-pregunto, al parecer notando lo mismo que yo.

Skull:-Son una especie de explosivos que crea la organización para la que trabajaba-dijo examinando cuidadosamente el pequeño aparato.

En ese momento recordé algo muy importante.

Bolt:-Oye, dijiste que me explicarías lo que paso después, me parece que este sería un muy buen momento para explicaciones-.

Skull:-Te lo explicare después, lo prometo-dijo sonriendo-Ahora debemos encontrar un lugar donde poder escondernos-.

Vimos a nuestro alrededor y notamos que estábamos en medio de un camino alejado de alguna ciudad, me trajo recuerdos de algunos de los lugares que vimos cuando estábamos en nuestro viaje anterior.

Bolt:-No parece que hay un buen lugar aquí cerca-dije mirando hacia todos lados, buscando algún indicio de una ciudad.

Skull:-Tendremos que caminar por las vías, hasta que encontremos un buen sitio-dijo rascándose la oreja con su pata.

Comenzamos a caminar, siguiendo las vías durante mas o menos una hora hasta que nos detuvimos debido a l cansancio y al hambre.

Bolt:-Oye ¿No sabes dónde podemos encontrar algo de comer?-pregunte tratando de descansar.

Skull:-¿Por qué no comes pasto?-.

Supuse que mi comentario lo había molestado y por eso me había contestado e esa manera, voltee a verlo para disculparme y vi que realmente estaba comiendo pasto.

Mittens:-¿Estas comiendo pasto?-pregunto mirándolo incrédula.

Skull:-Claro, al principio es un poco difícil, pero luego puedes acostumbrarte-dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

En ese momento pude notar que traía una mochila, ya la había notado antes, pero no le había dado tanta importancia como ahora.

Bolt:-¿Qué traes ahí Skull?-pregunte esperanzado.

Skull: Miro su mochila y luego volteo a verme-No traigo comida, lo siento, la tuve que llenar con otras cosas, como bebidas energéticas, el control remoto de la caja mágica, y un mapa, aunque tengo esto-me dio una botella de agua, la cual tome con mucha felicidad, mientras Mittens se sentaba junto a mí, al parecer también con sed, por lo que decidí dejarla a ella tomar primero.

Bolt:-Toma Mittens, puedes tomar primero-dije caballerosamente dándole la botella.

Mittens:-Gracias Bolt-ella comenzó a beber y luego me dio la botella a mí, de la cual bebí muy rápidamente

Bol y Mittens:-Gracias Skull-dijimos al unísono, cuando notamos que Skull ya no estaba.

Skull:-Nos habló desde lejos, viendo hacia un sitio, que estaba lejos de las vías con Rhino a su lado, muy cansado de caminar debido a su tamaño.

Fuimos con ellos y vimos que había una pequeña ciudad, nos dirigimos a ella lentamente, hacia ella y buscamos algún lugar donde quedarnos.

La ciudad no era muy grande, solo lo suficiente como para no considerarse pueblo, tenía toda clase de servicios, pero no exactamente lo que nosotros buscábamos, después de buscar un rato, llegamos a un callejón tras una carnicería, el cual parecía ideal para descansar, había una cajas de cartón en el y no estaba sucio, ni parecía ser el territorio de alguien.

Skull:-Bien aquí nos quedaremos por hoy, más tarde le explicare todo, por ahora iré a buscar algo de comida, Rhino ven conmigo, me parece un buen momento para que aprendas algunas cosas-dicho esto, él y Rhino salieron del callejón, dejándonos solos a Mittens y a mí.

Mittens me pidió que me recostara mientras ella limpiaba mis heridas, accedí y, con ayuda del agua que quedo en la botella, comenzó a limpiar mis heridas.

La sensación de tenerla tan cerca era asombrosa, me daban ganas de abrazarla, ya era el momento exacto y el lugar exacto, pero tenía muchos nervios, no sabía cómo decírselo, ella estaba en silencio igual que yo, extrañamente no era un silencio incomodo, era como si fuera el momento indicado para estar en silencio, mientras disfrutamos mutuamente de estar juntos, siguió así por un rato, cuando se detuvo y suspiro cansada.

Mittens:-Ya está Bolt, es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora-dijo un poco triste.

Bolt:-No hay problema Mittens, muchas gracias, yo solo no lo habría podido hacer-dije sonriéndole para que se sintiera mejor.

Ambos nos quedamos mirando profundamente, quería decirlo pero era muy difícil, no sabía cómo empezar, reuní todas mis fuerzas para decirlo.

Bolt:-Mittens yo… quiero decirte algo-estaba muy nervioso y casi tartamudeando.

Mittens: Pareció emocionarse mucho pero contenerse-¿Qué sucede Bolt?-ella me miro a los ojos poniéndome todavía más nervioso.

Bolt:-Yo… te…-

Estuve a punto de decirlo cuando Skull y Rhino llegaron, haciendo que me detuviera, Mittens y yo nos separamos un poco, esta vez sí estaba un poco enojado con Skull, pero después de todo el no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, así que no era su culpa.

Tras del traía arrastrando una gran bolsa de carne, la cual dejo frente a nosotros y sonrió cálidamente.

Skull:-Conseguí la comida, esto es para Bolt y para mí, esto es para ti Mittens-puso delante de ella unas latas de atún las cuales Mittens recibió con mucha alegría, a Rhino le habían conseguido una barra de frutas la cual era casi de su tamaño.

Estuvimos comiendo alegremente mientras hacíamos bromas, de pronto Skull decidió hablar.

Skull:-Bien, voy a explicarles la situación ahora, voy a comenzar por contarles la razón por la que llegue con ustedes-.

Todos pusimos especial atención a sus palabras.

Skull:-Verán yo trabajo en una organización cuyo trabajo es proteger a los débiles de los abusos de animales más fuertes que ellos, la organización está dividida en tres divisiones, cada división tiene un Capitán y un Subcapitan, seguido de muchos subordinados, también hay un Capitán General que es el jefe de toda la organización, él también tiene un Subcapitan, en fin todo comenzó hace unos días…-

Skull P.O.V.

Flashback

Estaba caminando por un bosque de noche, estaba muy oscuro, pero ya sabía bien el camino que debía tomar, tras de mi traía arrastrando a un lobo negro de tamaño imponente, que se encontraba desmayado, revise el suelo en busca de una marca y pude encontrarla, lo cual significaba que el sitio al que me dirigía estaba cerca.

Camine unos metros más, hasta que pude visualizar mí el sitio, era una mansión abandonada en medio del bosque, años atrás debió de haber sido de una familia influyente, pero ahora se encontraba en desuso, pero en perfectas condiciones, camine hacia ella y llegue a la puerta donde había un perro que estaba cuidando, en cuanto me vio se levantó rápidamente y me dejo pasar.

Yo lo salude cálidamente y continúe mi camino, dentro el sitio estaba en un uso completo, ese era el sitio donde la organización trabajaba, estuve caminando hacia la oficina del Capitán General, cuyo nombre es Bone, en el camino vi a muchos de mis amigos entre ellos a Prince, quien también había terminado una misión importante, lo salude y caminamos juntos mientras hablábamos temas sin sentido, después me despedí de el por qué había llegado a la oficina de Bone, su oficina era el cuarto más grande, que debió pertenecer al dueño de esa mansión.

Iba a entrar cuando la puerta se abrió desde adentro y alguien salió del cuarto, era un Rottweiller, quien es un buen amigo mío, su nombre es Night y es el Subcapitan de la primera división.

Night:-Hola Skull ¿Ya volviste de tu misión? Wow eres sorprendente-dijo sonriéndome con admiración.

Skull:-No tanto, la misión fue muy aburrida, aunque el sitio era muy bonito y conocí muchos amigos-dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, mi misión había sido ir a un bosque de Canadá a detener al lobo que ahora traía detrás de mí, quien había comenzado a formar algo que llamaba "Mafia de Lobos".

Night:-Wow ¿Ese es Hammer?-pregunto señalando al Lobo que venía arrastrando.

Skull:-Si, es el-le di un pequeño golpee al lobo, quien no se movió-Vaya que estaba loco, quería asesinar a todos los animales del bosque solo para tener más espacio-.

Night:-Vaya, definitivamente eres el más fuerte de toda la organización, no entiendo por qué no quieres ser Capitán, harías un estupendo trabajo-.

Skull:-Ya sabes que las tareas de un Capitán me parecen un trabajo muy aburrido, todo el tiempo es estar recibiendo misiones y repartirlas entre tus subordinados, no me imagino a mi haciéndolo-dije tratando de imaginármelo pero realmente no podía.

Night:-¿Quieres que lo lleve por ti?-pregunto sonriendo.

Skull:-Claro-.

Dicho esto le di la cuerda con la que lo estaba arrastrando.

Night:-Por cierto, hoy llego la lista de los candidatos a ser Capitanes este año, espero que no estés en ella-dijo mientras se las arreglaba para llevarse al lobo.

Skull:-Ojala que no-me di la vuelta y entre, había una pequeña recepción antes de la oficina de Bone, donde había un Pastor Alemán Negro sólido, que era el Subcapitan de Bone, estaba sentado en una silla con un reloj de bolsillo entre sus patas, examinándolo, su nombre es Clock, lo llamamos así por el hecho de que siempre traía ese reloj.

Clock:-Hola Skull, supongo que vendrás a ver al jefe, puedes pasar, pero en este momento está en una llamada importante, así que no interrumpas-dijo sin quitar la mirada del reloj

Skull:-De acuerdo-iba a continuar mi camino cuando Clock volteo a verme con una mirada seria.

Clock:-En serio Skull, no interrumpas-

Skull:-Está bien-

Entre un poco molesto por todas las interrupciones y vi que efectivamente estaba en una conversación por teléfono, nunca entendí cómo funcionaba el teléfono, pero Bone siempre había sabido cómo usarlo, me hizo señas de que esperara salió de la habitación por otra puerta, que al parecer llevaba a un estudio, que era donde dormía.

De pronto recordé lo que Night me había dicho y fui a su escritorio a buscar la lista de candidatos, sin embargo lo único que encontré fue unos extraños papeles, que no me pude resistir a leer, para mi sorpresa, eso iba a ser algo muy malo, los papeles decían esto:

Plan N. A.

Este plan es creado por mí, el máximo genio de la historia, el objetivo de este plan es ponerme en el lugar que me corresponde como Dios del mundo.

El plan se divide en dos fases:

Fase 1: Buscaremos a todos aquellos animales que quieran hacer daño, ya sea por diversión o por venganza, después los dejaremos andar por ahí, asesinando e hiriendo, lentamente van a sembrar el dolor, la ira y el odio, cuando esto suceda, todos aquellos que han sido afectados querrán busca una venganza, de ese modo crearemos un mundo lleno de odio y dolor.

Fase 2: Una vez hecho esto, todo el mundo se verá inmerso en una era de peleas y asesinatos con el fin de sobrevivir, pero al final solo aquellos que sean capaces de sobrevivir reinaran el mundo y me adoraran a mi como un Dios por haberles mostrado el camino, y el mundo será perfecto desde ese momento.

Atte. El próximo Dios del mundo, Bone.

En ese momento Bone volvió y me vio leyendo los papeles, se sobresaltó mucho y yo voltee a verlo incrédulo.

Skull:-¿Usted?-fue lo único que pude decir.

Deje los papeles y salí de la habitación, no sabía que pensar, en el camino me tope de nuevo con Night, quien al parecer estaba muy feliz y me saludo, yo solo respondí su saludo con mi pata y seguí caminando en dirección a mi habitación, cuando llegue me recosté en ella viendo hacia el techo, muchas cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, estuve un rato así, hasta que escuche que trataban de entrar en mi habitación.

X:-Sal de ahí Skull, sabemos que asesinaste al consejero, ríndete y te dejaremos vivir-.

El consejero era un Yorkshire Terrier de avanzada edad, al que Bone debía pedir consejo si no encontraba una solución para algo.

Supe inmediatamente que debía huir, por lo que tome mi mochila y salte por la ventana, estábamos en un 7° piso, pero aun así salte y aterrice con éxito, mientras salí corriendo al bosque perdiéndome en la oscuridad.

Después de eso estuve huyendo durante días hasta que los encontré a ustedes.

Fin del Flashback.

Bolt P.O.V.

Estaba en exceso confundido y sorprendido y por la expresión de Mittens y Rhino diría que ellos también, si eso era cierto teníamos que hacer algo.

Bolt:-Y ¿Qué tiene eso que ver conmigo y mis amigos?-pregunte recordando lo de la casa de Penny.

Skull:-No estoy muy seguro, pero quizás querían distraerte con Prince, mientras destruían tu casa con tus amigos dentro y utilizarte como uno de los que mencionaban en el plan, haciéndote querer vengarte por ellos-dijo tranquilamente.

Bolt:-Tiene sentido, pero eso significa que Prince esta con ellos-dije recordando a ese odioso gato.

Skull:-No creo, probablemente haya sido engañado por Bone, ya que a él también querían herirlo, supongo que el perro que nos ataco es uno de los que menciona en la primera fase de su plan, pero llegar a ese extremo es demasiado-dijo como pensando en algo desagradable.

Bolt:-¿De qué hablas?-pregunte muy extrañado, Mittens y Rhino se mantenían viendo nuestra conversación en silencio.

Skull:-Te lo explicare cuando llegue el momento, ahora vamos a dormir, hay dos cajas aquí, así que tendremos que dormir en parejas, yo dormiré con Rhino y tú y Mittens dormirán solos juntos ¿De acuerdo?-.

Todos accedimos, yo dormí junto con Mittens, le iba a decir lo que sentía, pero estaba muy cansado, así que se lo diría al día siguiente y esta vez iba a hacerlo sin importar lo que sucediera.

* * *

 _ **-Disclaimer**_ : Esta historia no me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados a su autor original.  
Historia re-subida con la intención de darle la oportunidad de leerla a quienes no pudieron hacerlo en su momento.


End file.
